Apuesta al doble
by Akemii Fullbuster
Summary: Natsu y Gray apuestan sobre uno de los sucesos más importantes de su vida como pareja ¿Quién ganara? Natray


Gray contemplaba con sumo cariño su pancita de cuatro meses de embarazo imaginando como seria su bebé. Lo sabrían él y Natsu al día siguiente, ya que entonces sería su primer ultrasonido y podrían no sólo ver a su pequeño sino saber su sexo. El azabache por su parte estaba seguro de que tendría un varón podía sentirlo pero el dragón slayer insistía en que sería una niña. Aquello había sido motivo de discusión y habían terminando incluso apostando por ello, valla que se divertiría este Halloween escogiendo el disfraz de Natsu.  
Con una sonrisa el azabache fue a la cama que compartía con el pelirrosa y pronto ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.  
Al día siguiente ambos se levantaron temprano y con mucho ánimo ansiando saber cuál de los dos ganaría la apuesta y por supuesto también emocionados por ver a su hijo por primera vez. Cuando llegaron a la pequeña clínica particular de la cuidad a la que iban ambos fueron atendidos rápidamente y pronto el azabache se encontró recostado en espera de la doctora.  
-Buen día chicos, ¿cómo te has sentido Gray?  
-Perfectamente doctora, los malestares normales pero por fortuna son tolerables.  
-Eso me da mucho gusto pues bien vamos a comenzar.  
La doctora comenzó a aplicar un gel en el vientre descubierto del azabache y en seguida comenzó a mover un aparato alrededor del mismo para obtener una imagen.  
-Y entonces, ¿qué sexo tiene doctora? -Bueno al parecer es una hermosa nena -¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Está segura?  
-JA ¡Lo sabia! ¡Tenía razón Gray tenía razón!  
-Bueno si, es una niña pero el otro al parecer es un varón -¿E-El otro?  
-Si, por lo que veo esperan dos pequeñitos, uno de cada sexo Al escuchar aquello ambos quedaron en shock por un momento olvidando la apuesta, aquello no se lo habían imaginado siquiera y ahora les caía de sorpresa la noticia. El primero en reaccionar fue el pelirrosa que rápidamente comenzó a gritar festejando mientras corría a abrazar al mago de hielo.  
-¡No lo puedo creer, seré padre de dos pequeños! ¡Te amo Gray, te amo, te amo, TE AMO!  
-Muchas felicidades, debo ir por algunas vitaminas que tendrá que tomar Gray, los dejo solos un momento.  
Cuando la doctora salió Gray apenas comenzaba a digerir la noticia y una pequeña pero muy sincera sonrisa se formaba en sus labios en conjunto con varias lagrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.  
-N-Natsu, ¿es verdad lo que dijo? ¿Enserio tendremos d-dos bebés?  
-¡Sí! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Tendremos el doble de felicidad!  
-Natsu… tengo miedo... ¿Y si no soy buen padre? Ahora que son dos tendremos el doble de responsabilidad. ¿Qué pasara si me equivoco en algo o si hago mal las cosas?  
-Tranquilízate, lo harás bien. Ambos lo haremos bien, ya verás ¡Será genial!  
El azabache asintió confiando en su pareja y dejando que el buen ánimo de este lo llenara, pronto todas sus dudas desaparecieron sabiendo que Natsu estaría siempre a su lado para apoyarlo y que juntos podrían superar cualquier cosa.  
Estaban sentados abrazándose cuando la doctora entro nuevamente. Después de darle algunas instrucciones a Gray sobre los cuidados que necesitaría en los próximos meses, ambos partieron a casa.  
Llegando a casa ya sintiéndose más tranquilos el tema de la apuesta salió nuevamente.  
-Bueno todo parece indicar que gane así que prepárate para vestirte de princesa en la fiesta del gremio.  
-¿De qué hablas? Yo también tenía razón así que tú tendrás que disfrazarte.  
-Yo no tengo problema con ello "princesa" siempre y cuando tu también cumplas -De acuerdo ambos teníamos razón"lagartija" así que tú prepárate para ser la burla de todo el gremio.  
-Ya veremos princesita, ya lo veremos.  
Los días siguientes pasaron con ambos buscando y preparando los disfraces que el otro tendría que usar. Natsu por su parte buscaba cumplir su fantasía de ver al azabache usando un sensual traje femenino pero sin dejar de lado la parte humillante al escoger uno en tono rosa pastel.  
Gray definitivamente no lo estaba teniendo nada sencillo, había visto varios trajes pero ninguno terminaba de convencerle, sabía que Natsu lo haría sufrir así que quería hacer que el pelirrosa se sintiera al menos un poco avergonzado.  
Continúo con su paseo por la tienda cuando finalmente encontró algo que estaba seguro haría sonrojar al pelirrosa. Sonrió perversamente y compro el traje imaginando como se vería el dragón y como tal vez lograría ser el "dominante" en la cama.  
Cuando finalmente llego el tan esperado día ninguno podía contener la emoción. El primero en arreglarse fue Gray que casi pega un grito horrorizado al ver el disfraz que tendría que ponerse.  
Su rostro fue tomando tonos cada vez más rojizos conforme las prendas iban cubriendo su cuerpo, mataría a Natsu por esto. Al terminar se miró al espejo sintiéndose más avergonzado que nunca y con idea de no salir jamás de aquella habitación.  
Natsu le llamó impaciente y Gray no tuvo más opción que salir para cumplir con su palabra. Al verlo Natsu no pudo evitar quedar completamente embobado, definitivamente recordaría esto toda su vida.  
Gray traía su cabello largo y rizado gracias a una peluca y sobre esta se encontraba una hermosa tiara plateada con diamantes de fantasía. El azabache había tenido que delinear sus ojos, enchinar sus pestañas y usar una sombra rosa con brillos resaltando sus ojos.  
El labial era de un tono rosa fuerte que resaltaba bastante y contrastaba con sus rojas mejillas. Traía un collar con una gema azul y el vestido era de un tono rosa pastel con detalles en rosa fucsia.  
Las mangas del vestido eran cortas y bombachas, bajo estas llevaba largos guantes blancos. El vestido era ceñido por lo que resaltaba su curveado vientre de embarazo y contorneaba su figura. La parte delantera era corta dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas mientras que en la trasera llevaba una larga cola que se arrastraba por el suelo.  
Por último llevaba unas ballerinas de tacón bajo color rosa fuerte que adornaban sus pies con sutileza. Gray miró a Natsu completamente avergonzado arrepintiéndose de haber aceptado porque además de todo, bajo el traje llevaba ropa interior femenina, cosa que a él no se le había ocurrido para el traje del pelirrosa.  
Natsu sonrió perversamente más que complacido con la visión que el otro le regalaba y dándole un leve azote en el trasero le susurró...  
-Tranquilo no llevaras ese traje por mucho tiempo, me asegurare de arrancártelo a la primera oportunidad que tenga.  
Gray trago con fuerza ya que sabía de lo que era capaz el pelirrosa y ahora temía que fuera a desnudarlo a mitad de la fiesta dejando a todos saber lo que llevaba bajo ese horrendo vestido.  
El azabache estaba comenzando a sudar frio cuando vio como Natsu salía de la habitación con su traje puesto como si fuera una prenda cualquiera.  
El pelirrosa traía puesto un uniforme de colegiala con la falda color azul marino un enorme moño rojo en el cuello calcetas blancas y zapatos bajos negros.  
-No está nada mal aunque no hace juego con mis ojos Se burló el dragón slayer haciendo que toda esperanza para la noche se fuera de la mente del azabache. -¿No te sientes ni un poco raro con eso?  
-No, para nada. De hecho creo que es cómodo. Definitivamente le había faltado creatividad ya que el pelirrosa llevaba su cabello normalmente y ni una gota de maquillaje encima.  
-¡No es justo!  
-Tú quisiste apostar así que no te quejes El azabache hizo una linda mueca de puchero pero Natsu no iba a dejar que se zafara tan fácilmente. Ignorando sus quejas lo tomó de la mano y ambos partieron directo al gremio.  
Gray intento detener a Natsu varias veces en el camino al ver como los observaban las personas y algunos se reían mientras que otros se sonrojaban o los miraban con mayor detenimiento. Pero sus intentos fueron en vano ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ambos se encontraban atravesando las puertas del gremio.  
Las reacciones fueron variadas. Algunos como Lucy y Erza se emocionaron y enternecieron al ver la pancita del azabache perfectamente delineada por el vestido cosa que no veían muy a menudo ya que a Gray le había dado por usar ropa muy holgada que apenas mostraba su embarazo.  
Gajeel, Loke, Bickslow y algunos otros se la pasaron burlándose de ambos aunque el león cada tanto tocaba "accidentalmente" la piel expuesta del azabache enfureciendo al pelirrosa en el proceso. El resto simplemente pasaba de largo conociendo a ambos magos y sus extraños comportamientos. Gray no había podido quitar el tono rojizo de su rostro en toda la noche y menos cuando el dragón descaradamente le tocaba el trasero o le besaba fogosamente para "marcar" su propiedad ante los pervertidos. (Loke mayormente)  
No paso mucho tiempo antes de que el azabache comenzara a sentir cierto calor y mareo debido a la constante vergüenza y decidiera huir al baño, seguido de cerca por un hambriento pelirrosa.  
El azabache se encontraba salpicando un poco de agua en su rostro y pecho cuando sintió un par de brazos rodearlo posesivamente y una lengua lamiendo las gotas de agua de su cuello. -N-Natsuuuu… ¿Qué estas haaaa…ha-haciendo?  
-¿No es obvio? Voy a follarte aquí mismo, ya no aguanto las ganas.  
Gray gimió al sentir algo duro restregándose contra sus nalgas mientras las manos del dragón slayer hábilmente comenzaban a acariciar sus piernas con lujuria subiendo rápidamente a su entrepierna metiéndose bajo el vestido.  
-Natsu…espera… a-alguien puede vernos…  
-Mejor, así le queda claro a todos que eres mío.  
-Pero… ya estoy esperando dos hijos tuyos, más claro que eso nada puede ser...  
-Igual no pienso detenerme Gray.  
El mago de hielo no pudo objetar más ya que rápidamente fue callado por los labios contrarios. Las manos de Natsu comenzaron a bajar las bragas del azabache tocando su miembro levementemientras un par de dedos comenzaban a acariciar su sensible cavidad.  
Gray no pudo contener un sonoro gemido al sentir ambos dígitos entrando en él y sin perder tiempo el pelirrosa comenzó a pasear su otra mano por el cuerpo del azabache llegando a su pecho.  
Sin mucho esfuerzo, bajo el cuello del vestido dejando ver el sostén que estaba bajo este y con suavidad metió su mano acariciando los rozados pezones sacando más gemidos y suspiros del mago de hielo.  
El azabache ya no podía resistirse, el dragón slayer había conseguido excitarle y comenzaba a perder la conciencia siendo está reemplazada por un inigualable placer.  
No paso mucho antes de que los dos dedos aumentaran a tres y comenzaran a golpear contra aquel conocido lugar en su interior que lo hacia chillar y gemir de placer. Natsu no espero demasiado y pronto acomodo al azabache para que se sostuviera del lavamanos mientras le acomodaba la parte trasera del vestido y le separaba las piernas.  
Gray gimió al sentir la gran erección del pelirrosa reemplazando los dedos que habían estado preparando su entrada y chilló al sentir como Natsu comenzaba a moverse rápidamente en su interior sin dar tiempo a que su cuerpo se ajustara por completo al gran miembro.  
Natsu encontró nuevamente el lugar adecuando y embistiendo con fuerza pronto volvió a sacar gemidos y suspiros ahogados del azabache.  
Ambos se sentían como si estuvieran entre nubes, solamente concentrándose en las sensaciones de sus cuerpos dejándose llevar y olvidando momentáneamente donde se encontraban. Esto hasta que justo en el momento en el que Gray sentía como era inundado por la cálida semilla del pelirrosa la puerta abruptamente era abierta.  
Ambos giraron sorprendidos viendo a un sonrojado Jet mirando la escena en completo shock. El rostro de Gray tomó un tono escarlata y este rápidamente intento cubrirse en vano. Natsu simplemente rio nerviosamente no creyendo que alguien realmente entraría mientras se encontraban follando.  
Pero eso no fue lo peor, atrás de este se asomaban un burlón Gajeel, un perturbado Laxus y un maravillado Loke.  
Gray sintió que se desmayaría de la vergüenza y se sintió peor al notar que aun estaba siendo penetrado por el dragón slayer que no se había movido ni un milímetro. Laxus se aclaro la garganta...  
-Lo siento…escuchamos algunos ruidos... errr… extraños... y pensamos que…  
Fue interrumpido por la sonora risa del pelinegro que señalaba al azabache haciendo que las miradas se posaran en este.  
-No puedo creer que estés usando bragas… - se burlo Gajeel Ninguno de los otros presentes dijo nada por varios eternos segundos hasta que repentinamente el pelirrosa sintió como el azabache se separaba de él con fuerza y rápidamente se arrinconaba bajo el lavamanos cubriéndose completamente avergonzado.  
Al ver aquello, los intrusos sintiendo un poco de pena por el azabache se miraron entre ellos y decidieron darles espacio para que se arreglaran ya que ambos estaban semi desnudos y desarreglados.  
En cuanto salieron Natsu se agacho preocupado a buscar a su princesa pero en segundos recibió una patada alejándolo.  
El dragón slayer se encontró con el avergonzado y molesto rostro del mago de hielo en una mueca de puchero, aquello lo relajó. Aunque sabía que tendría mucho helado por comprar al menos tenia esperanza de ser perdonado.  
-¡Eres un idiota! Te dije que alguien nos vería…  
-Lo se, lo siento. No creí que realmente pasaría, te prometo que te consentiré mucho pero perdóname ¿si?  
-¿Me compraras helado? -Si -¿Mucho?  
-Todo el que quieras -¿Y dulces?  
-Y chocolates y pasteles todo lo que pidas.  
El azabache suspiro resignado y asintió aun avergonzado sabiendo que en los próximos días seria la comidilla del dragón de metal.  
-Gajeel le dirá a todos que estaba usando bragas y sostén.  
-Vamos, nadie va a molestarte. Al menos no estando así –el pelirrosa señalo su vientre.  
-Si alguien me dice algo al respecto dormirás en el sofá -Ya veremos princesa… ya veremos El pelirrosa ayudo al mago de hielo a levantarse apoyándolo en el lavamanos mientras le subía las bragas que estaban en sus tobillos y le arreglaba el vestido.  
-Natsu... no creo poder salir yo solo…  
-Tranquilo iremos juntos y nadie se dará cuenta.  
-No es eso…  
-¿Entonces?  
-Fuiste muy brusco y… ¡Ahora me duele el trasero! -Te cargare entonces.  
-¿Seguro?  
-Te lo debo además sabes que puedo.  
El azabache asintió sonrojado y dejo que el mago de fuego lo cargara en brazos llevándolo directamente a casa sin detenerse ni un segundo ante las curiosas miradas de los del gremio.  
Días después, tal y como se lo había temido el azabache, cuando ambos volvieron se dieron cuenta de que ya todo el gremio se había enterado de lo sucedido.  
La mayoría optaron a esperar un tiempo para tocar el tema ya que el pobre azabache había sufrido suficiente por una noche y ya tendrían oportunidad después para burlarse sin riesgo de que "se le saliera" el bebé o mejor dicho "los" ya que pronto todos se enteraron de que esperaban gemelos.  
Debido a ello Gray aprovecho al máximo la culpabilidad del pelirrosa para hacer que Natsu lo llenara de mimos y sus postres favoritos. Natsu por su parte guardo el traje completo para "futuras ocasiones". Eso claro, si conseguía convencer al azabache de usarlo de nuevo... 


End file.
